炉心融解 (Roshin Yuukai)
|-|Original upload= |singers = Kagamine Rin |producers = iroha(sasaki) (music) * kuma(alfred) (lyrics) * Nagimiso.SYS (illust, video) * (logo) * URAHANABI (little Rin design) |links = * }} |-|Reupload= |singers = Kagamine Rin |producers = iroha(sasaki) (music) * kuma(alfred) (lyrics) * Nagimiso.SYS (illust, video) * (logo) * URAHANABI (little Rin design) |links = * }} Background "Meltdown" is an original song by iroha(sasaki) and is his most popular work. It's also widely considered Kagamine Rin's most notable song. There are various interpretations of this song. The PV can be literally interpreted as Rin jumping into a nuclear reactor to commit suicide, or it can be interpreted figuratively as Rin trying to get rid of her past or purge herself of her sins in order to grow up and become an adult. Iroha has said the lyrics and video represent conflicts in the singer's inner psychological world. In the video, Rin jumps into a reactor core/nuclear reactor and chokes someone, possibly to death. The little Rin stands for innocent childish mind inside her. The choking scene symbolizes erasing her past self and starting anew.Iroha’s Blog This song is featured in the EXIT TUNES compilation album Vocalostar. Controversy There was a controversy over the video and the Weekly Vocaloid Ranking on Nico Nico. Taking advantage of the Vocaloid Ranking's score system, people made dummy accounts and put the song on their My List just to increase the song's score in the ranking, making it stay in the top 20 indefinitely. Though iroha(sasaki) asked his viewers to stop this illegitimate practice, they did not stop and in retaliation, Iroha deleted the video from his account and put it up on Nagimiso.SYS's. This disqualified the video from being in the rankings, as one of the requirements is that the original composer must submit it. This raised awareness about the cheating behind the rankings. The score system was modified, thus taking many long-lasting regulars such as "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu", "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru", and "World is Mine" off the list altogether. The new PV put up on Nagimiso.SYS's account features several touched-up areas including a different-looking reactor, new countdown text, and added detail in certain scenes. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Derivatives |UTAU = |author = 34CYGNI (voicebank, illust), Syo (UST, mixing), IchirouUchiki (lyrics) |category = UTAU cover |title = Yatchou's Cantonese Cover |description = |color = #303141; color:#fef343 }} |author = mk |category = UTAU cover |title = Momo's Cover |description = |color = momo }} |OTHER = |HUMAN = |author = Yoppei |category = Human cover |title = Yoppei's Cover |description = A cover by Yoppei. It has reached over 5,000,000 views on Niconico and has also been exploited for soramimi lyrics. |color = black; color:#FFFF00 }} |DANCE = |ARRANGEMENT = |FANMADEPV = |SPINOFF = |MORE = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. Publications Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. This song has also appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best Selection series. This also song featured in the mook VOCALO☆Band Score, Vol.2. Games Gallery Concept Art = Meltdown_Little_Rin_Concept_Art.jpg|Little Rin Concept Art Meltdown_Rin_Concept_Art.jpg|Meltdown Rin Concept Art Meltdown_Adult_Rin_Concept_Art_2.jpg|Adult Rin Concept Art |-| Merchandising = FiguStnd_Rin_HardRKmix.jpg|''Meltdown Hard RK mix's figurine KuroiRinPD.jpg|Kuroi Hitsuji's Kagamine Rin - Project Diva 2nd ver. resin kit. |-| Games = 099.jpg|Rin's ''Reactor Module, for the song Meltdown. From the videogame: Hatsune Miku: Project Diva 2nd Project DIVA Arcade-Kagamine Rin-Meltdown(Hard R.K. mix).jpg|Rin's Reactor Module, for the song Meltdown. From the videogame: Project DIVA:Arcade ReactorS.O5.jpg|Rin's Reactor module for the song "Meltdown" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd |-| Misc = Roshin_yuukai_hard_rkmix.jpg|Artwork of Meltdown Hard RK mix by Nagimiso.SYS 111025_mikuCP_img06.jpg|Meltdown Persona Gacha Set (Hatsune MikuxTinierMe Collab) Tinier_me_Meltdown_R.K._mix.jpg|Meltdown R.K mix Persona Gacha Set (Hatsune MikuxTinierMe Collab) Meltdown single album.jpg|The cover of the Meltdown single album. References External links *初音ミク Wiki *Nico Nico Pedia *iTunes Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Targets of Plagiarism or Controversy